Fated
by Asakiiii
Summary: For everyone else Harry Potter dies that day but for Harry life goes on. In a strange way. Will Harry find his way back?. This takes place in the DH. Ron just left Harry and Hermione and one small mistake costed them everything. Founders. mXm. SSxHP
1. Trapped

**Hello,**

**this is going to be the first ff I write in English, my native language is German, I also have german fanfiction account on , under the same name. **

**I don't have a Beta to correct my spelling in this fanfic, if someone would like to do it, please write to me. I wrote my chapters with Grammarly and checked it multiple times.**

**Again, nothing in this story belongs to me, everything is Jk' Rowlings creation. i don't earn any money with this. **

_**This is going to be a**__** slash**__** story, M x M.**_

_**The pairing for Harry is one of my favurites, in my opinion there aren't enough fanfics about it. ( it's **__**not**__** Snarry)**_

_**Pairings : GG x RR, HG x RW, HP x SS.**_

** Trapped **

:_:

Run. Don't stop. Don't look back. Faster. Further.  
His heart was pounding and his breath stock every time a spell came hurling down next to him. Almost hitting him.  
There was no way that he could outrun them, not in this condition.  
He was weakened and tired, the only thing keeping him running was his adrenaline rush. Not even that would hold on forever.

A scream brought him back to his senses. Hermione, he recognized horrified and turned sharp around to run in her direction, the death eaters wasting no time following him in his new direction.

He threw a few nasty spells at the death eaters that were hovering above Hermione and helped her up, spotting the wound on her shoulder. Nothing to severe, just a cutting hex. He sighed relieved, it could've been worse.

Hermione nudged his hand and urged him to look around. The death eaters had surrounded them, making it impossible for them to escape their circle.  
They stood back to back against the death eaters, their wands pointing at them warningly, one wrong move and they would attack.

A familiar face stepped out of the circle and smirked at them, " Itzi bitzi baby Potter and his mudblood friend are trapped, what a shame, you made such a good fight "  
Bellatrix started to laugh, shrill and loud, listening to her without getting a headache was impossible.

Bellatrix started to circle both of them like a snake would circle his prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and end both of them.  
"Not giving up?" Harry didn't like the way her eyes started to lit up.

A game, that's what all this was for Bellatrix, a big twisted game. Where she could do whatever she wanted, it wasn't like any death eaters would stop her from harming them. No. They would enjoy watching her. Even encourage her.

"NOW" screamed Harry, they threw at the same time Bombardas at the death eaters, some got thrown away, some were smart enough to put their shields up. Harry cursed when he followed Hermine. They were able to slip through the small opening, barely.

They had no chance against them, they were overpowered and had to leave now if they wanted to survive, from the way his scar was aching he knew it wouldn't take long for Voldemort to arrive.

"Hermione" he shouted and put their hands together, felt the sensation of being pressed together due to the apparation and relieve filled him.

He lost his grip to Hermione when a sharp pain appeared in his leg, his eyes widening in shock to only see Hermione's horrified expression before she disappeared.

Harry fell to the ground, the same spot Hermione just had been seconds ago. Panik filling him before he calmed himself down, at least Hermione was saved, he thought.

He slowly stood up, making sure to put no pressure on his injured leg. He turned around to face the death eaters. Bellatrix stood out of the group, a knowing smirk on her.

Her smirk brightened when Harry pointed his wand at them if Potter wanted more, she was willing to give him more.

Harry had no other option than fighting, tightening his grip around his wand, he took a deep breath. His time was limited, Voldemort could arrive at any moment, his chances of survival would increase to almost zero.

Now or never.

"Bombarda Maxima" he pointed his wand at the ground, which would at least prevent the death eaters for a short time, from following him.

Harry couldn't prevent himself from falling when the ground shook, his ears rung painfully, for a moment everything seemed to get lost in the black smoke that was surrounding them and oddly it was peaceful until everything changed within moments.

The voices surrounding him made no sense, he couldn't just grasp what they were saying and concentrated on leaving as fast as possible. He stood up and grimaced, his leg would kill him but he'd rather be alive and in pain than death.

Using the smoke to his advantage he hurried to leave this area as fast as possible, but his luck didn't seem to be on his side today.

"WE FOUND HIM"

Harry cursed under his breath while he tried finding a solution, a way out of this, but nothing helpful came up.

The smoke died down and with that Harry was able to spot some of the death eaters directly walking towards him and as if that hadn't been bad enough his scar started to burn like if it was on fire, he knew what this meant. His time was up. Voldemort arrived.

The death eaters continued walking towards him while Harry retreated, backing away with every step the death eaters made towards him. Harry spotted Bellatrix having a chat with a fellow death eater, he assumed as Lucius Malfoy, only Malfoys had such blond hair.

For them, he had already lost. He didn't want to admit it but he felt the same way, he couldn't see any possibility for him leaving this place alive and somehow unharmed.

Harry backed away as much as he could until he meets an obstacle, he glanced behind him. A confused look on him. There was nothing behind him to see, but he could feel it. He was sure it had to be an old, mossy, stone wall.

He groped his way on the wall along. He couldn't figure out what it was and asked himself why it was invisible. He never took his eyes from the death eaters. Eyes narrowing when he spotted Voldemort, the death eaters bowed to their lord and backed away to let Voldemort through.

The red eyes seemed to pierce themselves in his soul. He hated this, the way their connection made him feel and his scar started to throb.

"Harry Potter" Harry hated the way Voldemort said his name.

Harry furrowed his brows slightly, the surface behind him had changed, it was now wooden, it felt like a door. It was one. He found the doorknob

His attention turned back to Voldemort.  
"it is over "

Harry turned the doorknob around and the door opened suddenly, with a surprised yelp he fell backwards. Voldemort and everyone else was out of his sight. He blinked and tried to adjust to his new situation. He was inside a house it seemed, one of the first things to catch his eye was, that the house looked old, one would say almost medieval.

He was about to straighten himself up when he frowned. He wasn't alone. Someone seemed to stand in front of him. He tightened his grip around his wand and slowly looked up to four unfamiliar faces. He wasn't sure if he had seen them before, but they looked kind of familiar to him. The man right in front of him had long black hair which he had tied together. Ice blue eyes glared back at him coldly.

Harry shifted his gaze away from him and turned his attention to the next man. He was slightly smaller than the first men but better built. He had dark brown hair that reached his shoulder and green eyes that stared with resentment at him.

His attention turned to the next person, and Harry was taken aback. She was a beautiful yet austere-looking and slightly intimidating woman. She was tall, had long black hair and dark eyes. He couldn't hold her gaze for long.

Last but not least he studied the fourth person in the group curious, she had dark red hair, that reminded him of the Weasleys but in contrast to them, she had no freckles. Her eyes were blue.

All of them were intimidating and extremely powerful, he could sense it, almost see it. He shifted uncomfortably when their gazes remained on him. The silence became uncomfortable.

When none of them made a sign to break it, Harry did.  
"Wh...Who are you?"

He received no answer, Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you wanna know where we are or why none of your friends out there have stormed inside here first?" the black-haired men, looked down at him, his voice was in despise. He acted like he was better, superior.  
Harry couldn't stand him already.

The pain in his scar increased, he twisted his face and bit his tongue, stopping himself from making any sounds.

Harry nodded, hating the way the man started to smirk.  
"you boy a very lucky. You've gotten yourself into a situation with no way out," he had a slight accent, but Harry wasn't sure of what language. The way he talked was just old.

Harry looked confused at him, "What?".

"This house was cursed, thousands of years ago, whoever enters it, won't be able to leave, "Harry's eyes widened, he must be joking, this couldn't be true.

Harry stood up and limped towards the door, he felt their piercing gaze in his back but ignored it. He needed to get out of here.  
The door opened, he was about to sigh relieved when an invisible force stopped him from leaving. He turned around to face them, his wand was pointing at them.

"Let me out."

"Haven't you listened to us boy, you can't leave, the house is cursed." the other man spoke, he didn't seem as hostile as the black haired man.

"then break it."

" We can't."

:_:

Any ideas who these four people could be ?.

I hope you liked this chapter, leave a review and if you found any mistakes please don't hestiate to tell me.

Until next time.

Asakiii


	2. Trapped 2

**IM BACK. New chapter.**

**Again I have no Beta and this isn't my native language if you find any mistakes please tell me. **

**Thank you for the reviews, im glad you find it interesting and hope you continue to like it.**

** Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**** unfortunetly**** all JK Rowlings. I make no money with any of this.**

He shook his head, they were lying, they had to, he couldn't be trapped in here. Not now, not ever. He needed to get to Hermione.

Harry pointed his wand at the barrier and threw one spell after another at it, nothing happened, they just faded away. His strongest spells just vanished in thin air.  
"I..I need to get out of here," his eyes were fixated on Voldemort. He would die, he was sure of it. Voldemort wouldn't let him slip away, not again.

For a leader, Voldemort didn't give a damn about the well being of his death eaters, nothing surprising after all, the man was mad. He tortured one death eater after another until they were barely able to keep themselves by consciousness. He knew his fate would be far worse if Voldemort would capture him.

Voldemort lifted the long-lasting curse from one of the death eaters and turned his attention to all of them, none of them dared to cross his gaze, they were scared that they would only become the attention of his anger and decided to keep themselves low. A wise decision.

"Find him" he hissed, his voice was low but everyone had heard it.  
The boy couldn't have gotten that far. The death eaters immediately started to move, multiple groups were made, Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, and Fenrir Greyback were the leaders of those groups.

Harry's grip tightened on his wand when Lucius Malfoys group walked towards them, he was ready to curse the hell out of them the moment they reached him.

The black-haired man chuckled at him,  
"WHAT?" how could he find the audacity to chuckle at this moment, wasn't he seeing the danger or was he too thick to recognize it.

The man seemed to enjoy his reaction and, a self-satisfied grin appeared on his features, Harry had the strong urge to punch him. Hard.

"they can't find us, the spells prevent them from doing such" the red-haired woman explained to him, he lowered his wand, slightly. Not trusting her word completely but moments later he figured out that she had been telling the truth

Malfoy and his group walked past them and never even acknowledged them, they were able to walk through the building without any problems.

As if the building hadn't been there in first place, Harry's brow furrowed and he stepped aside when one of the death eaters walked almost through him.

He turned around to face the four strangers, he didn't know what to think of them, he wasn't sure if they were to be trusted or not. For now, he had no other option than to trust their word.

But knowing that didn't ease his mind at all when he crossed Voldemorts gaze, a small what if came up his mind. What if Voldemort was able to see them, it sounded stupid, the others weren't able to see them, then why should Voldemort.

He knew it, Harry was sure of it, why else would he stare at him like that. Just when he was about to look away, Voldemort did and broke their connection.

"Harry" he turned his attention to the red-haired woman, a confused look on him. How did she know his name, "ho.." he was interrupted by the black-haired men.  
" it isn't that hard to put one and one together when they are shouting your name."

Harry looked annoyed at him, " you know my name, I still don't know yours."

"Tragic, isn't it ?" Harry made a frustrated sound and turned to look at the others, perhaps they would be easier to talk to.

The red-haired woman began to talk  
"I'm Helga, the man you have just been talking to is Salazar." Harry arched a brow, she must've been joking, " let me guess and the others are Godric and Rowena"

They nodded.

" What a coincidence, " Harry said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes, he looked between them all. Did they really believe he would be stupid enough to believe their lie?.

"Excuse me ?." asked Rowena, or whatever her name may be, she arched a brow at him.

" You want me to really believe that you four have just the same name as the founders," Harry crossed his arms, " stop bullshitting me, and tell me the truth."

"Language. Boy" Godric told him and looked down at him, Harry felt very small next to the men and slightly. No. More than just slightly intimidated.

"...Founders of what ?" Rowena asked and arched a brow at him, Harry turned to look at her, relieved to take his gaze away from Godric.

She must be kidding. There wasn't a wizard that hadn't heard of Hogwarts, it was the best magical school in the world.

Harry looked confused at her, " Hogwarts of course" He could watch as some kind of realization hit all of the four, and they shortly looked at each other. Harry had the uneasy feeling that they were talking without really talking.

It didn't take them long until they seemed to have agreed on whatever they were discussing and turned their attention back to him,  
" You know of Hogwarts?" Helga asked him, the joy in her voice was showing as if that was the greatest thing she had heard in a long while.

"Eh... I'm a student there" Harry said unsure of what to think now.

The pain in his leg and from his scar came back, it hit him hard and unexpected, now that the adrenalin had left him he started to feel dizzy, he had to hold himself steady on the wall.

He accepted the helping grip that held him steady and leads him into the room next to them, he looked shortly around, he guessed it had to be a living room or something like that. Godric pushed him against a seat and Helga started to rip the fabric of his leg off. He slowly drifted into the familiar blackness that greeted him, the last thing he saw was were ice blue eyes staring at him.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, the recent events came back to his consciousness and he looked around only to spot the four founders sitting opposite to him, he blinked and stared at them.

His leg didn't hurt anymore but his scar still ached, he could feel the thick bandages around his leg, he shortly examined his leg before he returned his attention back to them.

Before he could ask what had happened, Rowena answered his question as if she had read his thoughts. " Most of the men looking for you left, only a few remained."

Harry nodded shortly, it didn't surprise him, he knew what would happen to those men if they returned to Voldemort empty-handed. He couldn't bring himself to feel bad for them.

"How long was I unconscious?" it was dark outside, so it just had to be evening or morning. He wasn't sure. " four hours" they answered.

In four hours many things could've happened, they could've captured Hermine. No. He pushed those thoughts away, she knew how to look after herself, she was the smartest witch Harry knew, she would be able to escape the death eaters.

She had to.

Harry turned his attention back to the alleged founders, he didn't know if they were telling the truth, it sounded too crazy to be true. The founders lived decades ago and were deceased. all of them.

" Who are these men and why are they after you ?" Harry turned his attention to Godric, how couldn't they know who Voldemort was? but then he reminded himself that these people must've been trapped here for a while.

"Their leader, the scary looking one is Voldemort or how everyone else calls him he-who-shall-not-be-named," Harry explained shortly, no need to get into the details.  
"His followers are called death eaters, Voldemort wants to finish what his ancestor Salazar Slytherin started"

:_:

**I hope you liked this chapter, leave me a review and until next time.**

**Asakiii**


	3. They weren't lying

_**I'm back. Hi. Again my english is shitty, im sorry but i hope you still enjoy this story. **_

**I know it's been a while since my last uploud, i don't know how regular i'll update here. We'll have to see. **

** OH, by the way i still don't have a beta. **

**So let's continue with the story.**

::

Salazar's brow arched, " and what would that be?" , Harry snorted, if he would've been Slytherin, the real one, he would've known. " Getting rid of the Muggle-borns, rebuilding a pro Pureblood monarchy with him as the leader."

The four founders were silent and tried to grasp what he just said, Harry didn't avert his eyes from Salazar, if he was Slytherin then he would be thrilled to hear this, his legacy was living on. His heir was about to finish what he started and doom the Wizarding world. Voldemort was so close to winning, they needed an immense amount of luck to survive this-

Since Hogwarts was run by the death eaters all hope seemed to decrease, it had been their safe haven, the only place where they would be saved from the death eaters but with Dumbledores death their protection died too. The only wizard Voldemort ever feared was gone and there was nothing that would stop him. Their only chances were to destroy the Horcruxes

" Why are you saying that he is fulfilling Salazar's work ?" Helga asked und looked shortly to Salazar who shoved none of his emotions and had a cool expression on him. Typical for a Slytherin.

"Because it is Slytherins work, he started all this pureblood superiority " Harry answered confused, everyone knew that it was Slytherins legacy.

"Who told you this nonsense?" Godric looked serious at Harry, his brown eyes piercing into Harry's green once, he avoided his gaze. Again. He hated to do it but he couldn't look the man in the eyes. it seemed impossible, he'd rather hold Snape's gaze than his.

Harry blinked at him, who told him that?`, it was common knowledge that it was Slytherin who started it, he even put the Chamber of secrets into Hogwarts for this exact reason. "Everyone knows that it was Slytherin... I mean he even declared it with the Chamber of secrets, the ... basilisk... to kill the muggle-borns" he started to get nervous towards the end, the way the four looked at him was something he never wanted to endure again.

" oh by the old gods and the new ones, what are you talking about, Silas was there to protect the children from harm and not kill them" Helga declared shocked.

Harry looked confused at her, Silas ?, was she talking about the basilisk?, she had to, " But it killed a student and petrified multiple more"

The founders seemed surprised and shocked about this reveal, Helga paled, Salazar was the first one to regain himself, " How?" he asked and Harry glared at him, if he was truly Slytherin then he would be thrilled to hear this, " Voldemort happened, he set the Basilisk on a student and a few years earlier he tried it again but, we were able to handle the basilisk" Harry told them shortly, there was no need for them to know that he killed the basilisk.

" If you are really Slytherin, congratulations, what you wanted finally happened" Harry faced Salazar and glared at the men, Salazar returned his gaze coolly.

"Enough boy" Harrys attention turned to Godric, the man was glaring at him, " We already told you once that Salazar didn't do all that, don't make me repeat myself"

" How about you just tell me who you really are, the founders died a century ago," Harry crossed his arms, he had enough to defend himself from these four.

" And how do you expect us to make you believe us?" Rowena asked and looked at the younger boy if, he didn't believe their word he wouldn't believe everything else they do. not that easy.

Harry thought about that, his eyes came to rest on Salazar, " It is known that Slytherin is a parseltongue" Harry said and lifted daring a brow, expecting them to finally end this lie but the man returned his gaze and leaned forward in his seat. His eyes never leaving his own.

§ Is this proof enough, boy?, § Harry's breath hitched, he did speak Parseltongue, so made that him the real Slytherin?. Harry's gaze shortly flickered to the other founders before he returned Salazar's gaze.

"He wasn't the only human being able to speak it ..." Harry tried to shrug it off, even though it had been his own idea. These people just couldn't be the Founders.

"Okay uh, what is on the seventh floor ?" Harry asked. The knowledge of the room of requirements is something not many people knew.

Helga was the one to answer, " So you found it, the room of magic"

Okay he would let that one slip, the name didn't really matter, but just because they had one thing right didn't mean that they were telling the truth.

" Uh... Gryffindors sword... what is on it ?"

"My name is engraved on it and a red rugby is placed under the hilt "Godric answered shortly.

"How do you enter the kitchen ?" Harry asked determined, he just couldn't believe this. This was insane.

" Tickle the pear" Helga was the one to answer his question, again it was the right answer, Harry was out of words. The shook was showing. He was sitting in front of the founders, THE FOUNDERS. They were alive. Oh for Merlin's sake , this was a huge mess.

" How...?" He couldn't think of a way this could be possible, they were alive even though they should've been dead for decades now. As if that wasn't the strangest thing in all this they don't even look old, not as old as they should've. For fuck's sake, even Dumbledore seemed older than them.

" This house it is the reason we are still alive, time didn't affect us in here" Rowena explained shortly and Harry stared at her dumbstruck.

" Which year is it currently ?"Harry needed a few moments to react to her question, " 1998..."

Silence. Harry started to fidget nervously in his seat when none of the founders made another attempt to talk, he could see that all of them were deeply in thoughts.

The silence stretched and Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he groaned. Godric snapped out of his thoughts and returned his attention to him " Since when... are... are you in here...sir ?" he said in a respectful tone, Godric lifted a brow at the new found respect but didn't comment on it.

" since 978" he answered, by now the other founders had returned their attention to them, they watched the realization dawn on Harry.

"Thousand years ... already..." he felt bad for them, he couldn't imagine being trapped for that long, it had to be hell. Living day for day in here with no way out other than death. He was surprised that none of them had taken that path out already.

:_:

_**Would love to know what you think about it.**_

_**Leave a review. **_

_**until next time **_

_**Asakiii**_


End file.
